midkemiafandomcom-20200214-history
Erik von Darkmoor
Erik Von Darkmoor played a major role in the Serpentwar. Biography Born as the bastard son of Baron Otto Von Darkmoor and Freida, a bar maid mother. He grew up as an apprentice blacksmith in Ravensburg with his best friend [[Rupert Avery|Rupert "Roo" Avery]], a local rogue. After the death of his former 'master', Tyndal, he formed a bond with the new blacksmith Nathan and forms a type of father-son relationship with him. He was also friendly with the Baron's Swordmaster, Owen Greylock, who was impressed with Erik's skill with horses. Every time the Baron came through Ravensburg, Freida would publicly press him to acknowledge Erik as his son. As the Baron never denied it, Erik could continue to use the von Darkmoor name. Erik was the strongest boy in his village and was large for his age. During one of the Barons trips, Otto von Darkmoor fell ill and has to stop in Ravensburg with his two sons, Stefan and Manfred. Erik found in the orchard that Stefan, the older son of Baron von Darkmoor, had brutally abused his best friend - who he considered his sister - Rosalyn. Erik and Roo saved Rosalyn from the attack, but in the process they killed Stefan van Darkmoor out of rage. Erik and Roo fled to Krondor but are captured by Quegan slavers, who are then intercepted by the new Duke, James, who succeeded the title after Prince Arutha died. Both of them form part of the Crimson Eagles, a mercenary band whose purpose was to infiltrates the Emerald Queen's Army on Novindus. Erik and Roo Avery return to Krondor with hefty rewards for serving the Crown. Erik chooses to stay with the Eagles and he and Jadow became one of the first corporals. Erik once again journeyed to Novindus in an attempt to destroy the Pantathian nest of young. Erik and several soldiers make it out. Bobby de Loungville, Erik's first sergeant tragically died in the attempt. Erik became a linchpin in the defense of the Kingdom. He formed the rear guard and watches the destruction of Krondor and saw William, Pug's son stay behind to his inevitable doom. Erik draws the enemy to the east of the Western Realm, fighting constantly before withdrawing to Darkmoor, the last stronghold before Sethanon, the goal of the Emerald Queen's army. By then he has been promoted to Knight-Captain. The enemy is narrowly defeated at Darkmoor, owing largely to Erik's field strategy at Nightmare Ridge. Tragically Manfred, the Baron of Darkmoor is shot by an arrow at the end. At the end, Erik names Rosalyn's son (whose father was Stefan), Gerd to be the Baron of Darkmoor, but allowing Mathilda von Darkmoor to be regent (late Otto von Darkmoor's wife). He was given the duty of expelling General Fadawah's army out of the Kingdom, the Emerald Queen's general who seized command after the demon in the body of the Emerald Queen is destroyed and the Queen presumed dead. Erik fights a two sided battle, with Kesh, who seeks to re-claim Krondor and Fadawah, who uses undead powers to summon corpses back to life to retake Krondor. After an attack by the Dasati on Kelewan destroys much of the Tsurani hierarchy he is asked by Miranda to help lead them in a battle they are fated to lose. He is an old man at this point, well over 90 years old and kept virile by a potion given to him by Nakor. He resigns his position on Midkemia and travels to Kelewan. In a battle they cannot win Erik helps to successfully delay the Dasati hordes while the Tsurani flee to a new world through several rifts created by Pug. As the Dasati close in he decides to stay and fight rather than travel back to Midkemia, hoping that by keeping a Dasati Deathknight busy for a minute or so he will enable more Tsurani to escape. He draws his sword and walks towards the battle and certain death. Appearances *''Shadow of a Dark Queen'' *''Rise of a Merchant Prince'' *''Rage of a Demon King'' *''Shards of a Broken Crown'' *''Wrath of a Mad God'' Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Kingsmen Category:Members of the Crimson Eagles